


Firsts

by Anonymous



Series: Cohabitation [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Consensual Somnophilia, Consensual Underage Sex, Cute, Disassociation, Dubious Consent, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incest, Mildly Dubious Consent, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Pregnancy Scares, Rough Oral Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Teacher-Student Relationship, Till It's NOT, Uncle/Niece Incest, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, because at this point she knows, but doesn't say anything, idk - Freeform, is it really though?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:08:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22099207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The adventures of Maggie and Lily as they explore a world of pleasure. Consensual and otherwise.or: Scenes I thought up of for a future work that I just had to write down or I'd never do it.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Cohabitation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691005
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	1. The Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this at 3 in the morning and immediately posted as my first fic on this account. I'm a weirdo and I hate that I wrote it but it is needed for future works and I'd rather post it then keep it sitting in my notes.
> 
> If anyone wants to maybe help edit it, I'd be down. I literally wrote this, took a nap, reread it, changed two words and published. My writing's trash though so I don't expect it anytime soon.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Maggie are at a sleepover for two, but neither of them can sleep. Riddled with thoughts of what he's seen, Sam asks Maggie to play a game and she fills the blanks for some rules that he doesn't know. The night ends with the two looking at the faded stars over their heads as they finally manage to go to sleep.

Maggie laid down on her back next to Sam, both looking up at the glow in the dark stars above their heads. They sat like that for a while, occasionally closing their eyes, trying to sleep, but always found themselves looking back up at the stars.

Not one to sit in silence for long, especially for as long as they had been, Sam turned on his side, now facing Maggie, and poked her cheek. "Hey, Maggie?"

"Yes, Sam?"

"Are you tired?"

"No."

"Me neither."

Maggie sighed before finally turning over to face her friend. "What's on your mind?"

"A lot."

Maggie giggled. "What's at the top?"

Sam giggled back and looked at the stars again, taking the time he needed to find the right words, like his mom taught him to. Maggie waited patiently, looking at the plastic stars, now slightly faded after being in the dark for so long. "I saw my parents playing." He finally said, now looking back at Maggie. "Was wondering if we could play the game they were playing."

"They have fun games."

"Yeah, they just never let us play... It's not fair."

"We should play it." Maggie whispered. "Your parents are asleep now, right?"

Sam looked at the clock on his dresser, the numbers reading 1:42. "Yeah. They're always so hard to wake up at this time."

Maggie nodded. Her parents were too. "What's the game called?"

Sam blushed, avoiding Maggie's eyes. "I don't know. I had a nightmare one night when I saw them playing under the covers. They were giggling and breathing really loud so I left."

Maggie nodded, suddenly knowing what game he was talking about. Her parents did it all the time. Maggie sat up and started stretching her hands above her head. "I know this game. It's a little weird and Mom said I'm not allowed to play it."

Sam giggled and sat up too. Copying her movements with his own. "Do you know how to play it?"

"A little, but I've never played it before."

"So it's the first time for the both of us. Awesome. How do you play?"

Maggie brought her arms down from the stretch and looked back at the stars on the sealing. "They take off their clothes and rub their private parts against each other."

"Ew, that's weird."

Maggie giggled again, quickly stifling it before anyone who might be awake could hear. "It looks fun. Now come on, do you want to play the game or not?" Not one to back down, Sam nodded.

Quickly, both Maggie and Sam took their clothes off, keeping the covers above them so if someone walks in they're less likely to notice, and kicked their clothes towards where their feet lay. "Are there any rules?" Sam asked. He did his best to keep from looking at his friends private parts, that was a no-no after all.

"I don't know any." Maggie admitted. "Usually Mom and Dad start with kissing, and eventually they take their clothes off."

Sams face soured. "That's nasty."

Maggie giggled as she scooted closer to her friend. "I know. What I don't know are the rules when they take their clothes off. Should we just do that now?"

Sam seemed to think about it before nodding his head. "Yeah."

Quickly, they both chuck their clothes off and shove them under the bed.

"Do you want to go first or should I?" Maggie asks.

Sam thought about it for a second. Kissing was gross, but he trusted his friend not to have cooties, and she had seen the game more often then he had, so she'd probably know more then him. "You should."

Maggie nodded her head before tucking it into Sam's neck, pecking kisses on it and making her way to the crook between it and his jaw, making him giggle. These were different from the ones his mom planted on his head. Those left lipstick and disgust running through him. These were sending pleasant shivers down his spine and he gasped when Maggie started to suck just below his ear.

"That's not kissing. What are you doing?"

"I don't know." Maggie admitted, "But I've seen my mom do it to my dad when they do it."

"Can I try?" Sam asked.

"Umm, sure."

"Do I kiss you in the neck, too?" Maggie pulled back from Sams, taking him in. He was nervous, glancing at the door and back at her before glancing back at the door again.

"If you want to." Nerves taking over, Maggie finds herself looking at her lap. "I did it because that's what I see Mom do."

Sam gives a small nod before making up his mind. "Okay." Placing his own face into Maggie's neck, he pressed kisses against her and sucked at what he thought was the same area she sucked on him, drawing a gasp from Maggie, whose arm reached around to pull him closer.

"Do that again." Sam giggled and sucked some more, kissing when he was tired and sucking on different places, before finally getting bored.

"What else do they do?" He asked her. Sometime during their neck kissing their legs got entangled together.

Pulling back, her thigh rubbed against his private part. It felt weird, and when he looked down it was stiff and hanging up instead of down. It's only ever been like that when he wakes up from a dream he can't remember. Looking at it now, there's a cloudy substance coming out of the tip that looks nothing like pee.

Following Sams eyes, Maggie looks down too. She has seen a dick before, so she's not that surprised when she sees it now, but this is her first time seeing it so close. Reaching out, she pokes at the tip before rapping her hand around it, only to quickly pull back when Sam gasped. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he pants. "Yeah. Can we- Can we skip to the part that I saw?"

"Ummm... Yeah." She said. She didn't really know what part that was, her not having been there, so she turned to her friend. "Do you remember what it was they were doing? You never really told me."

Sam nodded his head. She was right after all. "Dad was on top of her and he was humping her the way Biscuit does to the pillow in the garage."

Maggie nodded her head, now knowing the part he was talking about, and lay down on her back with her legs open.

Sam refused to look at her private parts, though she might have looked at his, and settled himself between her thighs.

Maggie slowly rapped her legs around her friend till they were hooked the way she had seen her mom do with her dad before looking back to Sam. "This is the weird part I was talking about."

Sam nodded, not looking away from her eyes as he did so. "What do I have to do?"

"I think you rub yours against mine." Sam frowned and finally looked down. His dick was still flushed, probably more so then before, against his stomach, and Maggie's are under his. Neither had any hair, and he knew they'd get some. He had seen his parents when he was younger and they'd take him in the shower with them. Slowly pressing his dick against her folds, Sam started rocking back and forth. They were both wet, and as his slid in between hers it just spread across his even more. it felt weird. As he moved, His pace speed up till they were both panting. Every once and a while the tip would get stuck on something and it would bend slightly. It hurt when that happened, but he didn't much care. He had never felt anything like what he was feeling, and as his movements became more frantic, he almost didn't notice it slip into a wet heat that felt even better then the folds he had been rubbing up against.

"Stop! Stop Stop stop."

Pulled out of whatever it was that he was chasing, he finally looked down. Maggie was panting ad her head was thrown back with her eyes squished shut. "You okay?"

She shook her head, but after a second of just sitting she nodded. "Yeah, okay. I'm okay." She took another second before her breath finally calmed down. "I don't know what you did but it hurt."

"Wait." Sam looked down. Nothing looked out of the ordinary. Booth of their waists are still pressed against each other. "What did I do?"

"I don't know, but it felt weird." Not knowing what to do, Sam started to pull away only to stop when he noticed he was still buried in the wet heat. Maggie was panting under him again, and when he looked back up, expecting something bad, her eyes were full of excitement. "Do that again."

Arms shaking, Sam slowly pushed back in. Maggie gasped under him as he filled her once again. She didn't know why it felt so good when it had been so painful when he had first gone in, but when he finally sheathed himself fully in her, they were both gasping. A place she didn't know was empty now felt whole, and suddenly Maggie understood why her parents did this so much.

Arms weak and clearly in the same bliss as Maggie, Sam slowly lowered himself till his hips were resting on hers, encompassing her as he finally looked her in the eyes. "What now?" This was completely different compared to what they had just been doing, but as he looked at the place that they're joined, he kinda wanted to start moving again.

Maggie giggled. "I think this is the part where Biscuit humps the pillow." She answered. Sam nodded before lifting himself back up, sliding out slightly in the process, making Maggie whimper. Before she could say anything, he was pushing back in and she let out a small moan. It felt weird. She could feel it, but at the same time she can't, and as Sam slowly pushed in and out of her, the weird pleasure she was feeling built up ad up.

"Keep going." She barely manages to gasp out. "Go faster."

Sam gave a breathy nod before doing as she asked. Slowly building speed as he pushed in and out of her. Each time pulling more and more, and each time pushing faster and faster till they were both gasping and panting.

Not knowing what to do to contribute to what they were doing, Maggie pressed her face back into Sams neck, kissing and sucking, encouraging Sam to piston into her faster and harder.

Maggie wouldn't know until later, but they were fucking. Making Love. Having sex.

Like all games, someone had to lose for it to end. This one ended when Sam released with a gasp.

He had felt the same pressure build and build, edging him to go faster, so fast that in the end he wasn't even pulling out before he was pushing back in, till finally the pressure popped like a balloon and he felt himself release. It almost felt like peeing, and he would have felt shame if it didn't feel so good.

Finally coming to a stop, pleasure slowly dissipating, Sam finally felt the dreads of horror take over. He just peed into his friend.

Meanwhile, Maggie was in bliss. The feeling of her friend just pushing into her, then something warm filling her even more left her gasping under her friend. She was tired, and she probably couldn't at the moment, but she wanted to do it again in the future.

"Maggie?"

"Hmm?" She said, finally looking at her friend, who was looking at her with regret, or fear.

"I think I peed in you."

Maggie giggled. "That's okay Sam. When my parents play this game, they do that too." At least she thinks they did. There were times where her dad would pull out and instead do it on her moms stomach, or face. The noise he made was always the same when he released, and sometimes he made that noise when he was still in her mom. Though, the pee he made when they played the game was always white and thick, and the pee he made using the restroom was always a variation from clear to yellow, so who knew. She didn't very much care at the moment. Sam was still in her, keeping whatever he put in _in_ , and it felt good. Like, she wanted _more_ good. "You think we could do that again?" She asked.  
  
Sam giggled as he flopped down next to her, looking at the pretty much gone stars above. "Later." He answered. "I'm really tired."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a future scene for a project I'm working on. I suck at writing linearly, and I'm tired of it sitting in my notes. Maggie's the main character, but I can't stick with povs well so you get Maggie and Sam.
> 
> They're both young and innocent. Sam's body is progressed enough to have started puberty, so his sperm could impregnate someone, but Maggie hasn't hit puberty yet so she got lucky. -this time-. With the way food is made nowadays, kids bodies are growing faster and faster, with girls getting their periods in elementary school and boys getting bushy beards in middle school. Maggie on the lucky side, she won't get it till late middle school early high school, but Sam's parents believe in the "healthy" stuff and unknowingly gave him food filled to the brim with growth hormones. (Happens all the time to kids btw.)
> 
> Sam's a normal kid who happened to walk in on his parents making love. Maggie sees her parents fucking all the time. They're two horny rabbits trying to repopulate -or something- . Later, her parents story will come to light but that's -later- and this is now.
> 
> Maggie and Sam are elementary schoolers, and I see them at around.... 4th grade, 9-10 years old when this happens. Say what you will about Sam being too young to hit puberty, but I know a guy who did at 4th so suck it. They won't be friends forever, which kills me because I suck at coming up with names, but Maggie's life needs to progress and it won't sticking with Sam. There will be more Sam's because I'm lazy.
> 
> Side note- I hate that I posted this but I need to get it out there in order to progress the story I want to work on.  
> Side side note- I noticed someone posted a underage story with a guy named Maggie today and it pisses me off lol. Took


	2. Don't Be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie gets to school late because she was at an eye appointment, something that had originally annoyed her, but now that it's over and she was able to pick out her frames, she can't wait to tell everyone about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set, maybe after Maggie had sex with Sam. I'm thinking of either changing their ages, or changing some of what I wrote so that this takes place before then. I don't know yet, bt you'll have to just deal with the inconsistencies for now.

Maggie is excited, to say the least. She had just finished up at the eye doctors, something her mom has been saying she's needed to go to for some time now, and she is finally getting her glasses. She didn't understand the point of it at first, she can see just fine thank you very much, but after getting to see how clear everything can be, and getting to pick out the frames, she's excited. 

After getting dropped off and saying goodbye to Uncle Ken, Maggie is escorted to her class by one of the hall monitors. She's skipping and jumping, ready to tell all her friends about the glasses she is going to be getting, but when the door is opened the only one there is Mr. Davis.

Mr. Davis is at his desk, probably putting in grades, and at the sound of their entrance he looks up and smiles. "Morning Maggie. Mrs. Johnson." He gets up from the desk and makes his way through all the toys thrown about the classroom. "Anything wrong?"

"Everything's looking good Mr. Davis. Maggie her was just at an eye appointment. Weren't you, Maggie?"

They're both giving her their undivided attention and Maggie feels the excitement build back up. She hadn't noticed it fall, but having their undivided attention, something rare in a school as crowded as this one is, she's practically bouncing up and down as she nods her head.

"That's awesome Maggie!" Mr. Davis kneels down in front of her. "Did you get to pick the frame? Nothing like mine, I hope?"

Maggie giggles, "No, Mr. Davis."

Mr. Davis glasses actually used to look really nice, but after getting hit in the face with a glue bottle almost a month ago they had snapped in half. It's now a running joke within the class when the tape gives up and they fall off while he teaches.

He gives her another smile, making her preen under the attention, before standing back up. "I can take her now, Mrs. Johnson. Thank you."

Mrs. Johnson relinquishes Maggie to Mr. Davis with a polite you're welcome before leaving him to lead her into the classroom. 

"Where's everybody else?" Maggie asks. 

"They're at PE, sweety." 

"Oh okay." Maggie picks up a discarded glue bottle from one of the tables. It's got the initials MT written on it so she puts it back down . "Why aren't we heading to PE?"

"It's going to be over in a little bit, so there's no point. Besides," Mr. Davis rests his hand on her shoulder and guides her over to his computer. "I was hoping to have some alone time."

If Maggie's smile wasn't big from the attention before it sure is now. Their class alone had over thirty toddlers in it. Individual attention is impossible. 

On the plus side, there are all kinds of toys around the room, toys that, if the other kids were here, she'd never get to play with.

Before she can say anything though, Mr. Davis pulls her around his desk, giving her full view of his computer screen, and on it is a website she recognizes from one of Uncle Ken's computer. It's covered in looped videos of girls without clothes on, but her eyes are locked on the paused video.

"Here." Mr. Davis sits down in the teacher's seat and pats his lap. "Watch this with me."

Giving a tiny nod, Maggie hops onto his lap, but she never looks away from the screen. Some of the things she sees in the looped video she's seen Mom and Uncle Ken do, but she can't look away from the one in the middle. It's still, and there's a white triangle covering up some of it, but as she feels the growing hardness under her butt, she feels a small shiver of excitement run through her.

She's going to watch porn. Isn't she? 

She knows what that hardness is. She's seen Uncle Ken watch porn, she knows what this is. She asks anyway. 

"Are we going to watch porn?"

Mr. Davis chuckles. His hand is resting on the small of her back, his thumb pushing under her shirt and she shivers. His fingers are cold.

"We're going to watch a little bit, yeah." He then pushes the space button, and the video plays.

There's only two people, a boy that looks like Mr. Davis a little bit and a girl who looks as old as Sam's sister, who's is the seventh grade. They're both in a classroom, The boy at it's own teachers chair and the girl between his knees sucking on his penis.

The volume is low and she can barely hear it, but the occasional moan a swear reaches her ear. After each one she becomes more and more aware of Mr. Davis's own dick bellow her. It's hard, and he's softly grinding against her. It reminds her a little bit of the game she and Sam played, but as the video plays on, and her mouth starts watering, she wonders if there are other ways to play the game.

Turning to face Mr. Davis, who isn't even paying attention to the video, she surges forward and kisses him.

Before she can do anything, his hands are on her shoulders and pushing her away. 

"What are you doin?"

Mr. Davis is panting as he stares at her. His eyes are blown wide and is face covered in shock. 

Maggie's smile falls and she looks to the computer as if has any answers before turning back to Mr. Davis. "I thought we were going to play a game?"

Mr. Davis's eyes widen before a smirk spreads across his face and he slowly pulls her in. "Oh Maggie," his lips brush hers, "we're not going to play a game."

"We're not?"

He licks her cheek and she only frowns in disgust. "You're going to suck my cock."

Nodding her head, Maggie climbs off Mr. Davis before sitting between his legs like the girl does in the video. She can still hear the noises cumming off of it and it's because she watching it again that she doesn't notice Mr. Davis free himself till he's pressing his cock against her cheek.

She gasps when she finally sees it. She's seen Uncle Ken's before, but it's always been brief and from afar. Sam's didn't count cause she never actually looked at it, but this one is in her face. It's thick, and veiny, and there's a bunch of hair near the base where it meets the rest of Mr. Davis.

"You know what to do, don't you sweetie?" Mr. Davis reaches forward, running his fingers through her hair. It feels nice, so nice she almost loses herself in the feeling till he pulls her close and his dick is right there.

Not wanting to disappoint him, she opens her mouth and licks at the tip. It's slightly salty, and it tastes a little gross, and she kinda wants to play with the hole at the tip, but before she can he's pulling her even further and she takes the head into her mouth.

Her teeth scrape a little bit, and when his hand tightens in her hair it's a struggle not to bite down. "No teeth." His voice is stern and it commands her to look up where his face is just as stern. "You're going to be a good little girl, got it?"

She nods her head as much as she can without touching him with her teeth.

It was a little weird at first, but she quickly finds a way just in time for Mr. Davis to start pulling her even closer, pushing himself further into her mouth. He doesn't stop till it barely touches the back of her throat, choking her whenever she breath incorrectly. 

"You've done this before, haven't you?" Mr. Davis caresses her head as she sucks him off. She shakes her head no and his hand grips her hair again, making her give a muffled yelp around his dick. "Don't lie to me Maggie."

He bucks his hips forward and she gags. Panicking, she tries to pull off but his hand keeps her in place. "I know who your mom is." Her breathing evens out and she slowly starts sucking again. She doesn't want him to buck his hips again. "With the way your uncle whores her out, it's not hard to figure out that he does it with you too."

Maggie's heard the word whore before, but she's too scared to stop and think about what it could mean, sucking and licking away at her teachers cock.

"I bet he makes you suck his cock. Doesn't he?" 

She looks up through her eyelashes and shakes her head. Honesty is the best policy, so maybe he'll let her stop.

He doesn't.

Instead his eyes harden, his hand tightens on her head again and he's shoving in and out of her mouth. It hurts and she gags with each thrust. Tears are running down her face and she's desperately pushing against his thighs to try and get him out of her mouth.

Her attempts are futile till he pushes himself all the way in, her face is pressed against the hair and it smells nasty, but it compares nothing to the spasms she feels in her throat as she gags around him. She tries to swallow but it makes it worse, and it isn't till she manages to get in a good breath that she half heartedly notices his dick is twitching and something is flowing down her throat.

She's still gagging, drawing in desperate breaths when he finally pulls out and his cock flops down. It's no longer hard, but she's to busy coughing and drawing in as much air as she can to notice.

There's a soft pat on her head, and she slightly registers words are being said, but her coughs turn into gasps, which turn into breathing and the pats turn into caresses. She finds herself leaning into the caresses as Mr. Davis whispers encouragements.

After a short while, when Maggie has thoroughly calmed, Mr. Davis helps her clean the tears and snot off her face. She never noticed him tuck himself away, but she found she didn't much care. Or she doesn't want to think about it. Either or works, but when the class returns from PE, Mrs. Johnson leading them, she pushes the thought away and joins Sam to color at one of the tables.

She does her best to ignore Mr. Davis, hoping and praying for lunch to come by faster.

When lunch finally does come around she grabs a cheese pizza and sits with Austin, one of the new boy's that she managed to make friends with.

They make idle chatter and Maggie tries to bring the excitement she felt from talking about her glasses back, but the salty taste of the pizza and the feel of it going down her throat makes her gag and she ends up giving it up to Austin.

When asked what's wrong she says nothing and the rest of the school day flies. Mr. Davis doesn't talk to her for the rest of the day, but she knows he's looking at her.

She doesn't feel better till she returns home. She throws her bag on her bed and from across the hall she hears the usual moans and grunts. Deciding to take a risk, Maggie opens the door to Uncle Ken and Moms bedroom to take a peak.

Inside, Uncle Ken is violently thrusting his hips into her moms mouth, whos moaning and bobbing her head in time with his thrusts.

Maggie quietly closes the door before they can notice her and makes her way back to her own room.

If her parents are anything to go by, what happened today must be normal. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk thanks for reading this trash


	3. Wonderful Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily wakes up to a nice surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to title this chapter, or how to summarize it, but we all can deal with how bad it is.
> 
> Also! I know Lily is a random person to add, but as I said in the description, which is updated, this is all the scenes i wright first for an upcoming book/s. Setting wise, this takes place years before the first couple of chapters.
> 
> Also Also! I didn't proofread so this update is probably a mess

Lily wakes to the demands of her bladder. Making her way to the restroom, she absently notes the familiar feeling of something trickling out of her and getting caught on her panties. She's become used to this feeling in the morning and while something feels off, she chucks it to her need to pee.

Entering the restroom, Lily closes the door behind her and stares at her reflection as she yawns.

Her hair is its usual bedhead mess and when she leans forward for a better view of her face there is the faint outline of drool on her cheek. She wipes at her cheek to get rid of it, but after removing her hand it's still there. Still hazy from sleep, and her bladder practically screaming at her to relieve herself, she finally plops herself onto the toilet to relieve herself. It doesn't take much effort to get it going, just a little push and she's sighing as the pressure is relieved, only to gasp when a new pressure forms somewhere else.

_What is that?_

Looking down at her privates, the pee stream has slowed to a couple of drips, Lily pushes again and she resumes peeing. The pressure returns with it. Maybe she just needs to poop? Pushing a little bit harder, the pee stream becomes a little violet till she finally finishes and it tapers off, but the pressure is still there.

Honestly, Lily has no idea how to describe what she's feeling. It's not much a pressure, more a tingle, and it's coming from just below her belly button, somewhere where her bladder is. Trying to shit whatever it is out had failed, and as she clenches her walls is hard to deny that whatever it is she's feeling is coming from her vagina. With each clench the tingle returns ever so slightly, and it's barely a feeling. It isn't till she reaches down and breaches herself with her middle finger that she shudders.

Her finger barely made it past the first knuckle before it is stopped by something solid. Poking around a bit only turns it inside her, and it's to big for her to try and pull it out.

Wiping herself off so she doesn't drip on the floor, Lily makes her way back to the mirror and hikes her leg onto the counter so that she can see her vagina. The inner lips are flush, visible past her outer lips, and when she reaches in to spread them for a better look inside she can just barely see whatever it is that's interrupted her morning.

Returning to her pushes, something blue slowly makes itself known till she stops pushing in fear that she might accidentally shit herself.

What the _fuck_ is that?

Pushing her finger back into herself, Lily started pushing again.

She can feel whatever it is slowly near her entrance, but it gets stuck at her entrance. She wants to push harder, but the position is awkward and the fear of pooping on accident is to real. Returning to the toilet, she continues there.

The work is tiring. Each time she pushes the muscles in her stomach tighten, and while she doesn't poop, it feels like she's constipated. She'll push for what feels like five minutes, finally make progress, then stop to breath and it shifts right back to where it was.

She doesn't know what it is, if it can be doing some sort of damage to her vagina. She wants it _out_ and she doesn't know if she can get it out on her own. If it gets stuck she'll have to go the the doctors to get it removed, but to do that she'll have to tell her parents. She can't do that. They'd want to know why she did it, and while she knows who did it, she doesn't know why he did.

Stress building to high, her walls clench instead of pushing, pulling it deeper inside of her, making its presence even more known. Giving up, and not wanting to hog the restroom, Lily returns to her room to try and relax. Distantly she remembers an old friend telling her something about a vaginal lock, and if that's true she needs to calm down.

Uncle Kenton is asleep in his bed and it doesn't seem that he's moved, but she pulls the covers up to her waist, pulls her pajama shorts and underwear off, and tries to relax with stimulation.

She plays with herself for an hour before she feels ready to return to the restroom.

During that time Uncle Kenton had woken up and started watching her. It's obvious he knows what she's doing, and the temptation to get rid of the covers is high, but her parents can barge in at any time, so when she's ready she returns to the restroom.

He doesn't join her and she doesn't expect him to. It would be more suspicious if he were to be in the restroom with her then if she were to be in the restroom for a long time.

Sitting on the toilet with her legs spread, she plays with her clitoris as she tries to understand why he did this.

Obviously he put it in while she was asleep. The thought of that alone is arousing enough to get her to loosen up, but the question of _why_ is still present. Is this another lesson?

The questions are pushed for later when she finally starts pushing again. It's hard work, with every attempt she's left gasping for breath, but she can feel her entrance stretch when it finally starts to breach.

Reaching further down, Lily ghosts her fingers across whatever it is that was put in her as she takes a breath.

It's smooth and round, and it feels like it's solid, though she doesn't want to press to hard in fear of pushing it back in. Rapping her fingers around the edges, she tries to pull it out but it's stuck stubborn. Pushing some more, it finally pops out with a small plop into her hand.

Looking at it now, it's a rock in the shape of an egg. It fits nicely in her palm and it's got a nice pattern to it, but it's covered in her fluids and a little bit of blood.

She sits there for a while, staring at the rock and rolling it around in her hand. She's only pulled out of it by a gentle knock on the bathroom door.

"You okay in there honey?" Her dad's voice is low, and soft. "You've been in there for while."

"I'm fine, Dad!" She sets the rock down in the sink and wipes herself off. She thinks she hears mumbling behind the door, but when she calls out and no one replies, she puts her clothes back on before bringing her attention to the sink.

The rock just sits there, menacingly, and she has to force herself to pick it back up. Her fluids are dried and crusted onto the rock so she runs water over it and scrubs it away with her fingers, adding in soap of course, then dries it off against her pants. It has a teal opaque coloring to it and it's barely three inches long. It had felt so much bigger then it is. Why had it been so hard to get out?

Gripping the rock, Lily leaves the restroom to get some answers.

In their room, Uncle Ken is at work on his computer as usual. His gaze is focused and his fingers glide across the keyboard as fast as usual, but she knows his attention is on her.

Making her way to his desk, she sets the stone next to his keyboard. It wobbles a little, but he only glances at it before returning to the screen. "Uncle Ken-"

"Lily."

Startled, Lily turns around. Her dad is standing at the doorway, a look of disappointment on his face. "You forgot to flush." Embarrassment colors her cheeks and she stammers out an apology as she makes her way out, her dad right behind her.

Alone again, Kenton pockets the abandoned stone for later use.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nowhere near as many words as I would have liked, but I had trouble writing this because it's hard to describe the feeling of waking up with a foreign object inside of you without knowing said object is there, and describe pushing it out while confused. 
> 
> I highly suggest you not do this btw. This is a work of fiction, and while I put myself through that in an attempt to make it realistic, it can go bad very fast. The vaginal clamp is very much real, and I'd hate it if someone took this as an excuse to do so. Don't use it as a sex toy because it is not meant to be a sex toy. You don't know what you might do to yourself if you do so. I don't know how many times I have to say don't do it, but don't do it! I'm not going to stop you, but if you do I won't take fault lol. I don't expect anyone to start sticking egg shaped rocks up their asses after reading this, but if you do at least disinfect it and put it in a condom. You never know what can happen when you stick foreign objects up your yahoo.
> 
> also I'm not one for water-sports, so I tried to imply it but stay away from it because honestly i find that disgusting. If anyone wants me to get into it more, I'll think about rewriting a better scene, or adding it to a future update.
> 
> also also happy birthday to me! I know no one cares but I do. I would have put this update off for another month but i felt inspired to say fuck it and post it, even though technically i'm not done with it. I'll probably add more later.
> 
> Honestly I wanted this to be a little bit more descriptive, but I couldn't do it. If anyone feels like helping/adding I'd appreciate it, though I don't think anyone will. This piece isn't meant to be erotic. The relationship I plan to flush out for Lily and Kenton is that it's not her that's being pleasured, but Kenton. In the piece that I'm working on, Kenton's goal is to corrupt Lily for his pleasure without a few things happening. He doesn't care if she does or not cause he's weird.
> 
> Also I know it wasn't said, but Kenton saw the whole thing. At this point in The Piece (That's what Imma call it now) it'll have been established that Kenton has cameras installed in the restroom to spy on Lily and Jasmine. Because it was in Lily's pov, it isn't said that he saw because she doesn't know the cameras are there.
> 
> Thanks for reading even though its trash!


	4. The Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice was grueling so Maggie decided to take a nice hot shower. Obviously it doesn't go as planned, but she's not complaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this one a while ago but it never felt right so i stalled till now to post it. I would beg for someone to help me edit these shits, but I won't. I must do it alone.

"Mom! Uncle Ken! I'm home!"

Maggie threw her bag on the couch before making her way to the bathroom, grabbing her clothes on the way. "I'm gonna take a shower real quick."

Her friend Jason had given her a ride home after practice and her parents didn't like it when she didn't announce her presence. Something about them worrying about her being gone when in all reality she's in her room and they're too lazy to look.

Ken also likes to know when she's taking a shower. He tells her mom it's so he can keep track of their water bill, which is partially true, but the real reason why makes Maggie shiver.

Maggie isn't new to his visits. They've been going on since before she left elementary school, but they're infrequent and random.

She isn't naive anymore, she knows what they're doing, but when he first started she had thought he was just offering help. She knew that when she was little, it was just that, so when she was able to wash herself he stopped, but then she started looking more like her mom. The first couple of times had seemed normal. Lathering soap into her skin and hair, helping her with her back. Then her breasts started filling out. They were still tiny, barely big enough to start wearing a bra, but enough for him to play. She hadn't even noticed at first, having gotten used to his administration's, but then he'd reached down for her vagina.

The only person who has touched her down there was Sam, and they didn't talk much after. Occasionally she missed the feeling, so when Uncle Ken started rubbing her she didn't complain.

Since then, Uncle Ken has gone farther and farther till finally he plays the game with her in the shower, or during baths. There's an unspoken agreement not to tell her mother, but Maggie is okay with that. She likes the feeling of him pushing into her, groping her breasts, releasing into her. Using her. He uses condoms now, though he didn't use to. There had been a scare when she was sick with some sort of bug and he thought he had gotten his 11 year old pregnant. It was bad enough he had got her mom pregnant after all.

Maggie shook the thought from her mind, having grown a little excited, and quickly started her shower. 

Practice had been grueling. Adolfo, the team captain, had pushed them hard today. It was a run day, which always fell on a Monday, and the team had to run six miles with a quick workout and minute break in between. At the end of practice, Maggie was willing to walk home, runners high and all that, but she was glad she'd caught a ride from Jason. Halfway through the ride home the high had left, and had she walked she would have been miserable.

Maggie gave a small sigh as she stood under the shower. The hot water felt good against her skin and she could feel her muscles starting to relax.

She was reaching for the shampoo when she heard the bathroom door open. She could see his silhouette through the shower curtain, and it was bending over and the faint sound of rustling clothes can be heard over the sound of the shower.

Giving a small sigh, Maggie put the shampoo back on it's ledge. Uncle Ken doesn't help her anymore, so there's no point to start right now, but she can't refuse either. The last time she refused he had forced her against the wall. A pleasurable experience but not one she'd like to repeat.

The curtains drew back and she felt Uncle Ken press up against her. He was almost two feet taller than her and his dick pressed up against the small of her back as his arms wrapped around to her front, pinching and grabbing at her chest.

Since he's started his shower visits, her breasts have grown to C-cup. They aren't as big as her moms, which are pushing past DD, but they make a lot of girls jealous.

Arching her back, Maggie moaned quietly and leaned back into him, standing on her tippy toes so she could press her butt against his dick. He likes it when she makes noises and tends to be nicer when she doesn't fight back.

"That's it baby girl." A kiss is pressed onto her forehead and she leans into it. There's no point fighting it, especially since her legs are so sore.

His thrusts are shallow as he pushes in between her asscheeks, slowly growing in enthusiasm till he finally pushed through it all and into her. Hands pressed against the wall, Kenton manhandled her so her ass is sticking out and he has better leverage to use her. His movements gain speed and it hurts a little, but she lets out little moans of pleasure despite it. The shower slowly grows cold.

"There you go." Uncle Ken squeezes one of her breasts with one hand while the other pinches her clit, "Moan louder for daddy."

Not one to refuse, Maggie did as Kenton asks and moans louder, pushing her hips into his hand to get him to play with her clit more. All the while his dick pistoned in and out of her. She couldn't feel the smooth plastic of a condom, so she guessed he was going raw today. Not like she cared. It felt better raw.

"Gonna come in you." He whispered in her ear. "Gonna fill you like I did your mom." She shuddered as he ground his hips into hers, his hand grabbing at her other breast and his other hand still pinching and rubbing against her clit. "You think I'll put a baby in you?" Not one for words she moans as an answer, encouraging Kenton even further as he fucked his daughter.

"Gonna make you a mom, just like Lily. You want that?"

Maggie nodded her head as she continued to push against him. She could feel that winding in the bottom of her gut that got tighter and tighter as he continued to fuck her.

"She was older than you, just leaving high school." He gave a dark chuckle. "You still got a couple of years till then though."

His thrusts become shallow, more grind now. Maggie's moans turn to grunts with each thrust.

"I should start homeschooling you." He pants, his movements becoming erratic as he pushed into her, "It would be a good excuse. Tell Lily it was a boy from school, like we did her mom." He chuckled again as he released inside Maggie, waiting till he'd gone soft before finally pulling out. "We'll just have to see."

Maggie held herself against the wall as Uncle Ken left the restroom. The shower is cold and her legs ache, so she quickly reached down for her vagina, tweaking and pinching her clit. She can feel his spend inside her, the thought of it doing what he said along with her ministrations sending her over.

Quickly finishing her shower, Maggie exit the bathroom and made her way to the dining room, where she saw her mom and Kenton talking over dinner.

Her mom had made spaghetti, so she made a plate and sat at the table, ignoring the feeling of his cum leaking onto her panties as she joined in the conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it, Kenton, nicknamed Ken, was tasked with washing Maggie when she was a baby while her mom, Lily, was at college. Of course it started innocent, he washed her because someone had to, so when she was able to wash herself, say around 4 years old, he stopped. He no pedo.
> 
> Idk if anyone else did this, but as I grew "older" I liked it when my mom would wash me (it stopped around 1st grade). I was lazy and it was nothing bad like this. So when Maggie started growing, and looking more like her mom, Kenton got a little excited.
> 
> He started helping her about 4 years later, maybe a year before the sleepover.(timeline is still in the works) Obviously she didn't know what sex was then, and that's because he doesn't start anything physically lewd till about a month after the sleepover and even then it's small, grooming her to how he sees fit. He yes pedo.
> 
> I'm gonna say the pregnancy scare happened at around 6th grade, a year before this chapter. Obviously she didn't get pregnant, cause she won't have till another year for her period, but Ken's not Dad of the year for a reason. He doesn't know she isn't able to at the moment, so when he asked when her last period was, and she said she hasn't had it yet, you can guess what he was thinking.
> 
> For shits and giggles, Lily doesn't hear about the pregnancy scare. Maybe I'll make a chapter on it later. Probably not.
> 
> Also Also! Next chapter I'm pretty sure isn't gonna be anything lewd. This scene has been in my head for a hot minute and I want to get it down.


	5. Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie deals with her world falling apart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sucks. I got busy w/ school and life and wasn't in the mindset for any of this fic I'm working on.
> 
> Most of this was written after 4th chapter and i just added a few extra things. It's kinda short, but it had a style going and I don't feel like working on it to make it flow from one way to another. That's future me problem when i work on putting everything together

They find out when the police come knocking on their door.

Practice had been grueling and she had just gotten out of the shower. At the time she had been happy, a chance to actually clean up and relax, and it was spoiled with a cry of shock and her mother stumbling back till her knees buckled against the couch.

Time flew weirdly after that.

His absence left a void in her chest and between her thighs, and she feels it's the perfect time to tell her mom, but she must be feeling the same emptiness because every day there's someone new filling it. It isn't long before she's following in her footsteps.

It starts with Austin, her best friend.

They all start and end the same. Someone offers to listen, to be a shoulder to cry on, a chance to fill the void in her heart, then there's thrusting and panting and moaning and the void between her legs gone and the one in her heart ever bigger.

She misses him. So much.

There's the obvious reasons, of course. Despite all the boys she fucks around with, none compare to him. None please her the way he did. None of them know what she likes and she misses their little sessions. She misses him interrupting her showers, she misses their study sessions that end with his hips flushed against her own. She misses her dad.

Despite all this, there's a certain freedom that comes with him being gone. He and Lilly used to argue, now there's no more arguing and Lilly's never home. She's probably at some guy's house getting fucked silly. This is fine because Maggie's bringing her own guys home to make her forget. Austin is a repeating figure, but she brings many people home and they all have their purpose in her bed.

Adolfo, for a place on the team. Mr. Berlanga for that A+. Manager Chris, for that pay raise.

Despite all her escapades in the sheets, she never allows anyone to enter her without a condom (except Austin that one time). STD's are a bitch and she'd rather not get pregnant from a one night stand, reasonable things, you know? And it's not like she can get pregnant any time soon. She's been on the pill since the incident, and Lilly has an insertion, so it doesn't matter if a few of her pills go missing.

All in all, it's getting better. Mr. Berlanga got fired, apparently he got another student pregnant, and that pay raise is getting her closer and closer to that apartment she's been keeping her eyes on.

The moment she has enough money, she packs her things and leaves.

Life on her own is hard. Between school and work, she never has time to fill either void and it isn't till months later that she gets a call that brings her already shattered world toppling over.

Lilly overdosed.

Despite the hardships of living on her own, Maggie felt like she was getting better. As time flew with no one occupying her bed, the need for it diminished, but with Lilly gone there's no one to fill the void in her heart and if there's anything she's learned she's good at, it's filling the space between her legs.

Time flies, and just like after Uncle Kenton death, there's never a night spent alone. Austin doesn't join her in bed anymore, apparently he's got a boyfriend now, and at one point she tries out group stuff, but just like before it doesn't help.

She kids herself when she says it does.

Things only start to look up again when she turns in a half-assed job application, and it won't be until much later that she finally thinks about the fact that Lilly never did drugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the small update. I honestly think about my works all the time but i never have time to sit and write. Writing doesn't come easy to me so it's a struggle sometimes. Thank you for reading this trash if you did.


	6. Maybe One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uncle Ken pushes things a little too far and Lily has to think about the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been in chapter mindset for a minute so this one turned out a lot longer than I thought it would. It was meant to be a quick thing lol. Consider it a treat for Halloween or something.

Something weird is going on with Uncle Ken and she can't put her finger on it.

Lessons had been going as smoothly as when they first started, and they've happened on a daily occurrence since that day, but for some reason Uncle Ken has started refusing to help her with any lessons. Their last lesson was two days ago.

Deep down she knows it's her fault.

They had been in the middle of a lesson when Uncle Ken wanted to go further, teach her something new, but she had refused. She wasn't ready to learn what he wanted to teach.

The lesson ended early and there hasn't been another since.

She doesn't know when it happened but their lessons have changed her. Where she used to be uncomfortable when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders while on the couch, she's now comfortable with his face between her legs. It's crazy how much can change within a couple of months.

She hadn't even noticed it had been months.

Every day had ended with her satisfied, or feeling wanted, and suddenly not having that feeling is driving her crazy. The absence of Uncle Ken's touches leaves her body aching and she's found herself with her hands between her legs many times. Her hands weren't enough and it made the ache worse.

Things start looking up when Uncle Ken makes dinner again.

He hadn't made any yesterday and his excuse had been that he wasn't feeling it. His words hit her straight through the heart.

But he's making dinner today, which means he's feeling it, which means he isn't mad at her anymore. Either way, she eats the food with no complaints.

**{==========}**

They don't have a lesson that day.

Or the next day.

Or today.

Uncle Ken made her dinner before giving her a quick kiss on the lips and heading to bed. The next day he had been more open, giving her hugs and small kisses here and there and making her dinner, but there was no lesson and her body ached even more.

She's burning with the need to be physically close to him that finally, as the day is coming to an end and Uncle Ken gives her a quick peck, Lily makes up her mind.

She'll do anything he asks, so long as he sate the ache within her.

Shucking off her pants and leaving her shirt on her bed, Lily makes her way to the end of his bed before quietly clearing her throat. "U-Uncle Ken?"

Despite the appearance of sleep, Lily knows he's awake. Night owl tendencies aside, he doesn't sleep on his back and his breathing is a little too heavy to be sleeping.

All that doesn't matter though because the moment she speaks his eyes open and he stares at her.

"Yes, Lily?"

The urge to raise her hands and cover herself comes back, just like on the day he first saw her like this, but she pushes through and squares her shoulders and looks him in the eye.

"Can we have a lesson today?" Her voice is as steady as his gaze is unwavering.

"Are you going to let me teach?" Her hope of somehow avoiding that lesson finally comes crashing down. She knew it would come to this, but she really wants to save herself for marriage. She wants her first time to be with someone she knows is the one.

Uncle Ken may feel like the one, but marriage seals the deal and makes it real. What she has with Uncle Ken can't ever be real.

"Can you just… use your mouth? Maybe something different or…"

"Hmm." His face is hard and Lily knows he won't budge. "I'm too tired for that. I think I'd rather go back to sleep."

"W-what? P-please! I'll- I'll suck your dick! I'll make you feel good too!" 

The words come out and she can't find herself enough to feel shame for the words. It doesn't matter how crude the words are, she'll say anything if it'll make him sooth this ache that refuses to go away.

"All I'm interested in is fucking you, Lily."

Her heart breaks and along with it goes most of her will.

"N-no… we can't… please…" At this point she's begging for anything and everything. She's gone so long without his touch and she's addicted to it like a druggie to their drugs.

Kenton continues to lay on his bed as he stares at his niece. She's just at the edge of falling and finally giving in. He's worked on getting her to this point and it's finally coming to a head.

"Think about it, Lily." He finally sits up to look at her and controls his face to seem more understanding. "Think about how good it will feel. You want me to use my mouth but think about how good it'll feel when it’s my dick instead." He sees her will break down ever more and he pushes through. "You know how hot and hard it is." She shakes her head no and he schools his face. "Either you take it or I'm going back to sleep."

"N-no… we can't…"

"You know how it feels rubbing against your pussy, imagine how it'll feel inside." He waits to see how she responds before continuing. "It'll reach farther than any of my fingers."

She shuffles at the end of his bed before something crosses her eyes and Kenton knows he's won.

"F-fine."

It's barely a whisper and Kenton can't help but drag this out, let it set in that Lily's finally giving herself away. Letting herself be deflowered.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you."

"W-we can do… it."

"Do what?"

Hurt flashes through her face but she answers anyway. "Sex. Can we have s-sex?"

"Hm." She asked for it, so this is technically consent. "Good. Now take off your panties and lay down."

Lily quickly took off the last of her clothes and did as he said.

Laying on her uncle's bed, Lily watches as he takes off his own clothes. She knows she should find this situation disgusting, and she should be repulsed at the fact that she’s about to have sex with her uncle, but he’s never wronged her and has brought her so much pleasure since moving in with them that she can’t help the excitement that builds within her at the sight of his body as it’s revealed to her.

Finally joining her in bed, Uncle Ken spreads her legs. They've been in this position so many times before, but this time is different. Instead of Uncle Ken leaning forward to pleasure her with his mouth, he drags her closer so their hips brush before lining his cock up with her pussy. He never put any protection on.

“Shouldn’t you wear a condom?”

“No.” He leans forward to give her a peck on the lips before leaning back to look her in the eyes. “A rubber would ruin your first time. Trust me, it’ll be worth it.”

Her nerves build back up and she tries to scoot back but his hands hold her in place. “Then- can you- please don’t cum inside me. Promise that you won’t.”

“Don’t worry,” he pushes forward so his dick rubs against her pussy, making her body thrum with need as she pushes back. “I have great pullout game.”

Satisfied, Lily nods her head. “O-Okay. I trust you.”

Lily doesn’t know what she expected it to feel like, but it’s definitely better then when Uncle Ken uses his fingers. Where his fingers have mobility, his cock fills her up in a way she didn’t know she needed and she can’t help the moan as he slowly fills her pussy.and itches the ache that’s built within her since he stopped giving her lessons.

She doesn’t know why she ever refused this.

Maybe she was scared that it would be like in movies, fast and hard with lots of heavy breathing, but it’s not. At least, not yet.

He pushes in till their hips are flushed and he’s buried to the hilt within her. It hurts a little, but the pleasure is overwhelming compared to it.

“Fuck.” Gripping her thighs, Uncle Ken grounds into her. This is nothing like the thigh sex he had her practice. That doesn’t even compare to this. Uncle Ken pulls out slightly before thrusting forward and she grunts as she’s pushed into the bed. He does that again and again and she’s left grunting and moaning as he pushes and grinds into her.

It isn’t long before he’s pulling out to where just the head of his cock is still inside before thrusting all the way back in. All this work put into breaking her down and he's finally fucking his niece. 

“Does it feel good?” He thrust. “Do you love the feeling of my dick inside of you?”

“It- it kind of hurts…” He thrusts again and she cringes from the pain, but it's moans that escape her mouth.

“That’s fine, it will pass. The more we do this the less it will hurt, and we’re going to be doing this a lot.”

Despite his words. Lily can’t help but feel it wont pass. His pase increases and the pain remains, but she can’t deny the pleasure she’s feeling. The slide of his cock as it pushes in and out of her builds the pleasure till she feels like she’s going to burst. It pushes her closer and closer to the edge till she feels like she can’t get any closer without falling off.

“I- I’m going to-!”

The climax hits her and her whole body tenses while her uncle continues to thrust in her before finally going limp. Distantly, she notices that Uncle Ken is no longer fucking her, and it’s only when she notices the twitching within her that she realizes what’s happened.

“No…” Her body is exhausted and she can barely keep the strength to talk. She’s so tired. “You promised…”

Uncle Ken chuckles. “Sorry about that.” He grinds against her, dick still inside, bringing painful pleasure as he does so. “It was too good to pull out.”

Lily lays there as he lightly grinds into her. They’re both panting and she’s getting used to the weird feeling of pain and pleasure when suddenly Uncle Ken grabs her left ankle and raises it so it rests on his shoulder, spreading her legs even wider.

“Ah! What- What are you doing?” The position is awkward, at least for her it is, and he’s started thrusting again. The weird pleasure pain is back and it leaves her panting as Uncle Ken does what he wants with her, which is to fuck till he can no longer fuck.

“Sorry, Flower.” The weird nickname goes over her head as she focuses on the feeling of him roughly pushing in and out of her. “I’ve waited so long to do this. I’m going to enjoy this for as long as I can.” Picking up the pace, Uncle Ken thrusts into her even harder.

“No… ah- please…”

She tries to push him away but her body is weak and tired. When she raises her hands he just grabs them and holds them in place as his hips continue to move against hers and take pleasure from her body.

At this point there is no painful pleasure, just pain, and Lily realizes resistance is futile.

Going lax against his grip, Lily lets Kenton fuck her into his bed. At no point does he pull out, and judging from the amount of times that he stops for a break, he’s cummed in her four times. She herself has cummed five times, but she doesn’t feel real relief till he finally pulls out of her. His cum spills out of her and while she knows there will be some remaining, she’s glad. She can feel it well up at her entrance before finally pushing through and collecting at her folds before pushing through that too and sliding down her onto the bed.

Uncle Ken says something, but the words go in one ear out the other as she lays there.

How did she get to this point in life? Was it accepting thigh sex that put her on this path? Maybe if she had said no she would have never tempted him with what could happen. Distantly, she knows she was put on this path the moment her parents agreed to having Uncle Ken moving in with them.

“How’d you like your first time having _real_ sex?”

Her body twitches but she can’t manage anything past a small groan.

Uncle Ken just chuckles as he lays next to her. She almost thought he was going to start fucking her again, but he doesn’t do anything but lay there. “You can tell me tomorrow, I’ve worn you out.” Uncle Ken closes his eyes and promptly falls asleep.

Lily herself is tired. She feels used, and while his cum has stopped spilling out of her, she can feel it on her and she knows there’s some still in her.

Shifting herself, she lays so that her back is against his stomach and his flaccid cock is against her butt. She can’t bring herself to look at her uncle.

She ends up laying there for a good while before sleep claims her, but before she can be pulled under she notices a pill bottle resting on her uncle's dresser. The Letters SYL are big and reach across a good portion of the bottle, while the rest of the writing on it is too small to read, but she can’t help but wonder why Uncle Ken could need any kind of medication. She’s certainly never seen him use it before.

All of that is to think about later. Right now, sleep.

**{==========}**

Lily doesn’t get the most peaceful of wake up calls the next day.

It started slow at first, someone was shifting behind her and it drew her from her dreams enough to notice but not recognize the movement. There was a lot of shifting and something lifted her leg. Then something was between her legs, but it wasn’t till something hot and thick pushed passed her folds and she was being pushed into Uncle Ken's bed as he thrust into her that she woke up fully.

Even then, she almost doesn’t comprehend it. Pleasure is pulsing through her body and she’s left moaning under him as her uncle gets rid of his morning hard on.

Her climax hits her hard. Her body is exhausted from last night and she's left panting as her Uncle gets up and leaves to work on his computer.

She almost thought last night was a dream, but Uncle Ken's little wake up gift proves otherwise.

It's actually happened...

She's been deflowered…

His cum dribbles out of her and down her crack. It's warm, but quickly cools as it makes its way down before collecting where her skin meets Uncle Ken's bed.

He came inside of her…

She gets up slowly and sits on the edge of his bed. The cum smears on her ass and thighs at the movement, and a little bit more spills out with the new angle.

She wants it gone.

Before she can think about it she's leaving the room and entering the shower.

Her hands are between her legs, fingers pushed inside as she claws out as much as she can. It doesn't feel like she's making any progress. Every time she pulls her fingers out there's hardly anything there, and her skin is starting to itch. Grabbing her scrubby, she scrubs her body till it's red before finally sitting down and letting the water hit her.

It doesn't feel like she got it all, and there's no telling how much damage last night activities have caused…

Should she… does she need to take the morning after pill? She doesn't have any pills like that- she'd need to buy them… She could try and find some in her moms room… but does she even do that with her dad still? Will she even have any?

Her thoughts spiral as she sits in the shower long past it turning cold.

Eventually she pulls herself off the floor and dries off. She didn't bring any clothes with her (didn't wear any either), and while her parents are away at work she doesn't want her uncle seeing her right now.

She wraps herself in a towel, quickly grabs her pajamas from her room, then heads back to the restroom to change.

**{==========}**

She doesn't talk to her uncle at all that day. He tried to make her breakfast in bed, but she never turned around. He left it on her dresser, but the thought of eating makes her want to throw up.

He makes her lunch, too.

She doesn't get up for that either.

For dinner she makes toast and sips on some water, but when she's done she goes back to bed.

Her parents were worried when they got home, but she says it's just a bug and they leave her to rest.

**{==========}**

Lily's starting to worry Kenton. 

Since he's fucked her she's secluded herself to her bed and refused to eat anything he's given her, opting to instead eat some toast.

The food ended up having to be put away, which is a shame because he didn't put all that work into it just to put it away for Jasmine to steal later.

Not like he can do anything about it. If she refuses to eat she refuses to eat.

He went a little too far last night, he'll admit it, so he's giving her the day to cope.

He gets a little worried when Kevin and Jasmine start to fret over her, but she says it's a bug and they left it at that.

It's now midnight and, other than getting up for toast, Lily hasn't moved from her bed with her back to him. She's wearing modest clothes for once, fuzzy pants with an oversized t-shirt. It's a hot day, they're getting closer to summer, but Lily's got her covers up and Kenton can't help but think she's got to be hot under all that.

He might feel bad. Just a little.

Plus, he's addicted to his niece. They had gone so long without any lessons while he waited for those stupid pills to come in. He'd been doubtful at first, aphrodisiacs tend to be fake, but he trusts the guy who suggested the company and they worked as he said.

He's not going to be getting any of their other stuff though. That company gives him a weird feeling and he'd rather work on his niece with as little assistance as possible. She’s _his_ crusade.

All he had to do was get her to consume the little tablets. Easy to do when you make food all the time. He crushed them up and mixed it with her food, making sure to avoid getting some himself, and let her do the rest.

It was like going through withdrawal, watching her play with herself on the cameras. He'd gotten so used to her sucking his dick, but if he gave in he'd be giving her what she wanted and he'd never be able to fuck her.

So he waited.

She ended up being one of his best lays. It felt so good that he kept going till he couldn't any more.

He doesn't know how many times he came in her, and he doesn't much care. He's already bought some over the counter morning after pills and they'll be coming in by morning, and if they don't work; abortion never hurt anyone. It’s keeping it from her parents that might be a problem.

But first, he needs to get her trust back.

Leaving his bed, Kenton joins her on her own bed so he can spoon her.

She's definitely sleeping. Her breathing is light and she doesn't stir at the new presence on her bed, so he idly plays with her hair while his other hand rests on her stomach under her shirt.

It's not long before he joins her in sleep.

**{==========}**

When Lily wakes up, she feels much better than the day before. Her skin no longer itches profusely and where her body was cold with dread, she's pleasantly warm now.

She's still a little scared about getting pregnant, but she's got a plan.

Her parents leave early, usually before she wakes up, so she'll raid her mom's supplies. She's gotta have some. She knows morning after works less the longer you wait, but a chance is still a chance and she doesn't feel comfortable asking Uncle Ken for something like that.

Decision made, she starts to get up, only to be stopped by an arm around her waist.

_When did-_ she tenses. 

He's never slept with her before…

Except for the other night…

Did he do it again?

No, she's still wearing her clothes. So is he, now that she's thinking about it.

Why is he sleeping with her?

His hand is under her shirt, and while it isn't touching her boobs, it's touching her stomach and it's making her skin crawl.

He's got another hand tangled in her hair, but that one feels nice so she'll think about it later.

Reaching over, she gently drags his hand out from under her shirt.

She's almost got it out when Uncle Ken's breathing shifts and he shifts along with it. His hand is pulled out from hers and wraps around her middle, pulling her shirt up along with it. His hand that was in her hair moves so that it's under her, and before she knows it she's being hugged against him.

His face is buried in her neck and his grip hasn't released, so she's going to take that as a sign that he's awake.

"U-Uncle Ken?"

"Yes, Lily?

"What are you doing?"

His grip tightens momentarily, but then it releases and he starts pulling away.

She didn't notice how tense she was till he's sitting at the edge of her bed with his back to her and her body goes slack against her sheets.

"I wanted to apologize." He's turned his head to look back at her, and while she can see his eyes, she doesn't think he's actually looking at her. "I got carried away and didn't keep my promise."

Lily sits up and moves to the far end of her bed, as far from Uncle Ken as she can get, and sits on the edge like he is.

"You h-hurt me, Uncle Ken."

Uncle Ken sighs. His hands are clenched in his lap and his head is hanging passed his shoulders. Then he's getting up, walking towards her, and she wants to move further down the bed to space themselves out but he's already sitting down and has an arm draped across her shoulder.

This is how it started. With simple touches. She allowed it to go this far.

"It felt good though… Didn't it?"

His words are pleading, and hurt, and when she finally manages to make eye contact with him she can see it there too.

"I…" She tears her gaze away to look at her hands. It felt good. So good it started to hurt. No one's ever made her feel that good before. And he's done so much for her and her parents, doesn't she owe him? Is this how she can pay him back? It's not like it hurt the whole time, she just doesn't want to get pregnant.

"I just…" She would have liked it if she could have saved herself for _the one,_ too. To lose her virginity on her honeymoon is something of a dream come true. "I wanted to wait. For _the one_. I wanted to save myself for when I get married. And-"

Her breath catches.

To conceive on her honeymoon is the embodiment of making a love child. And her first one? This could ruin that. She's not ready for a baby. She's not even sixteen yet! Not only did he take her chance of having a love child, conceived on her honeymoon when she lost her virginity, he could be making her a teen mom.

She might like the show, but it doesn't mean she wants to be on it!

"You promised to pull out..."

Her voice is weak and she's shaking. Shaking so bad that Uncle Ken's grip tightens. It's grounding, and it pulls her from her thoughts and calms her down.

They sit in silence as she calms down and her body stops shaking. Eventually the tension leaves her and she leans into her uncle. Just like after their first lesson.

He breaks the silence with another apology, but it doesn't hit right and she ignores it. Instead, her eyes are locked on her stomach.

The shirt settled back down, and nothing is open to view, but under that is the possibility of a baby being made. She hasn't had her period in a while, it's due soon, so her chances of catching are higher right now.

_Is this it? Have they conceived a baby? One not made from love, but a desperate need to be filled? Did- did her uncle put a_ baby _in her?_

She almost wants to cry.

"You promised to pull out." Her voice is a hiccup, and raspy, but no tears run down her face. "I wanted to save myself for _the one_ , the one I'd marry."

"You never know…" Uncle Ken pulls her back to the head of her bed and she lets him. They're spooning again, just like when she woke up. "Maybe one day, you'll consider me the one, and we'll get married."

"That can't happen. You're my uncle."

"We don't have to do it legally." His voice is gravely, and he presses his lips against her neck, lightly sucking. "We don't have to do it in the eyes of the law, so maybe one day we will."

"For now, I got you an apology gift."

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and a quiet "package delivery " is heard.

"And that'll be it."

Uncle Ken quickly leaves to get whatever it is he bought. While she waits, she mulls over his word.

_Marry her uncle?_

That's blasphemy.

_But could it happen?_

Maybe one day she'll know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Uncle Ken keep his promise? Or will he break it like he did when he took Lily's virginity? Did he really break his promise? Was there even a promise to break? All we know is that his pull out game isn't as good as he said.
> 
> Credit to Raptor4d4 for SYL. I read one of their works involving it and I loved it. I got permission from them to add it as a easter egg type thing. I'm still trying to figure out hyperlinks on this, but for now you can copy and paste.  
> https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251986  
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
> 
> As I said before, This turned out a lot longer than I expected because i've been in a chapter mindset for a minute. I've been making a lot of progress with the actual story some of these scenes belong to. I've written almost 4 chapters in one week and each one is over 3k words. I don't know if that's a lot for some people but that's a lot for me lol. I've never done that before.  
> This scene was supposed to be something quick, like the other ones, but it turned long quick lol. It's over 4k words here, and in the docs I was writing in it's 5k words. I cut out the ending cause I'm thinking this might become a future chapter and that ending didn't fit the idea I had for today's post.  
> As always, thank you for reading this garbage. I think I'm going to have to update the tags but I don't know yet. This thing already has a lot of tags.
> 
> Also Also, I'm always looking for a beta reader. I know some people want to die w/out one but i'd like people to like reading my works.


End file.
